This invention generally relates to hose pipes and/or conduits and more particularly to large-bore hoses as may be used in material handling applications wherein a wide range of positive and negative pressures are experienced such as for example in suction and discharge applications.
More specifically, the invention relates to an improved terminal end configuration for a full flange beaded hose of the type that is conventionally hand-built for handling abrasive, corrosives or caustic materials. These type hoses are known and used in industry and generally comprise a reinforced elastomeric structure having terminal ends built over rigid steel bead rings and supported further by malleable iron retaining rings. The retaining rings effect a bolted coupling between two abutting ends of such hose.
A principal object of the present invention therefore, is to provide an improved bead configuration for coupling terminal hose ends that increases the load carrying capacity of such couplings while also reducing damage to the hose structural elements by reason of increased end loading.